1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of authentication, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for removable element authentication in an embedded system.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent publication no. US20070123305 proposes a method for securing a Near Field Communication (NFC) device in a mobile phone. The method includes reading an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI) of a subscriber identity module (SIM) card and an identity number of the NFC card of the mobile phone; detecting whether the IMSI number matches first data stored in memory of the mobile phone, detecting whether the identity number matches second data stored in the memory of the mobile phone; and enabling a sensing function of the NFC card when the IMSI number and the identity number respectively match the first and the second data in the memory of the mobile phone.
However, the application does not explicitly mention authentication of the SIM card for every interaction. Further, the application also does not mention anything about a removable entity other than a SIM card and an NFC card.
Another US Patent publication US20020120857 proposes a method for verifying integrity of a SIM Card after every power-up cycle. In this case, a first unique identifier for a SIM is stored within a wireless communication device (WCD) upon initial power-up of the WCD. A second unique identifier is received for a SIM coupled to the WCD upon supplying power to the SIM during a power management cycle. Access to the SIM is controlled based on the first unique identifier and the second unique identifier.
However, the application does not make mention of any removable entity other than a SIM card. Further, the application also does not mention applying the authenticity of the SIM card by using a short-range wireless technology. The application also does not explicitly mention the concept of authenticating the SIM card for every interaction.